Current millimeter wave systems use several architectures for electronically controlling beam directions. Some architectures include beam-forming networks such as rotman lenses, butler matrixes, and blass matrices, all of which are: (i) highly ineffective in converting millimeter-wave signals into millimeter-wave radiation, and (ii) complex/expensive to manufacture. Other architectures include phased-array radiating element, which are more effective in converting millimeter-wave signals into millimeter-wave radiation, but are prohibitively complex/expensive to manufacture, especially when high-gain beams are required. Still other architectures include a complex network of waveguides or transmission-lines operative to route millimeter-wave radiation from a single millimeter-wave radiating source to an array of distant antennas or focal surface locations, thereby causing significant signal attenuation along the way.